


George and Ringo sitting in a tree...

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [36]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John delivers some exciting news to Paul.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	George and Ringo sitting in a tree...

“Oh my god, Paul,” John gasped as he burst through the door. “Come outside—quick!”

Paul stared at him. “Why?”

Grinning, John started singing, “George and Ringo sitting in a tree—”

“For _real?_ They finally confessed to each other? Why didn’t you say so?” Paul asked as he jumped off the sofa and ran outside. He looked all over, but he couldn’t find his snogging friends—

“Hey, Paul,” Ringo said from above him. Confused, Paul looked up to see him and George relaxing on the branches of a tree.

“See?” John said. “Told you they were sitting in a tree.” 


End file.
